


I'd Be Your One & Only

by Of_stars_and_moon



Series: First Wizarding War Wolfstar fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty proposal, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Remus Lupin, Suspicions, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: 'None of their previous arguments were this bad. Sirius had never ever told him that he hated him, and Remus hadn't known that it hurt so much to hear the person you love say that they hate you.Suddenly his gaze found Sirius' leather jacket lying on the sofa. He picked it up, feeling caught between wanting to rip it to shreds or hugging it close to himself, when something fell out from a pocket. As he glanced to see what it was, his breath hitched in his throat and he dropped down on his knees, the jacket falling on the floor besides him'
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: First Wizarding War Wolfstar fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659715
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	I'd Be Your One & Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes_and_ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_and_ashes/gifts).



> Birthday fic for the wonderful, insanely talented and the sweet Ash! ❤❤

None of their previous arguments were this bad, Remus realized vaguely, as he stood opposite Sirius in the living room, throat hoarse from shouting and trembling slightly. 

"Why do you have to leave for a mission again when you had just been back only days ago?" Sirius demanded, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"It told you it's important."

"Why can't you at least tell me where you are going?" 

"Sirius, I've said this a million times, I can't tell you." 

"Why? Because there is no mission?" 

The time of accusation in his voice startled Remus. "What... What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing," Sirius replied shortly. 

Lately, Remus had started feeling that Sirius doubted him of being the spy, and now it was pretty obvious. "Why don't you just say it?" he questioned Sirius bitterly. "You think I'm the spy."

Something like shock flickered on Sirius' face, before he bit back, "How the fuck am I supposed to know that you're not?" 

"I can't believe you think that of me, Sirius! Fuck you, you bastard!" 

"Well, if you just told me where you're going, things wouldn't be like this!" 

Remus groaned in exasperation. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you that I can't! I fucking can't!" 

Sirius pushed his hands through his hair, looking as frustrated as Remus felt. "God, I hate you!" And without another word, he stormed away, and as the door slammed behind him, his words registered in Remus' mind. 

'He didn't mean it,' Remus told himself as he stood in the now empty room, that felt even more confining now. 'He couldn't mean it.' 

None of their previous arguments were this bad. Sirius had never ever told him that he hated him, and Remus hadn't known that it hurt so much to hear the person you love say that they hate you.

Suddenly his gaze found Sirius' leather jacket lying on the sofa. He picked it up, feeling caught between wanting to rip it to shreds or hugging it close to himself, when something fell out from a pocket. As he glanced to see what it was, his breath hitched in his throat and he dropped down on his knees, the jacket falling on the floor besides him. 

Lying in front of him was a platinum ring.

A thousand thoughts ran through his head, emotions flooding over him, as he picked the ring in his trembling fingers. 

'When had Sirius got it?' 

'Had it been an impulsive decision that he realized was a stupid mistake?' 

'Why hadn't he thrown it away yet? He did, after all, hate Remus now.' 

Remus pressed his palms to his eyes as he felt the tears threatening to fall. No. He wouldn't cry over this, over what they might have if the fucking war didn't exist, if Sirius didn't think he was the spy, if Sirius still loved him. 

He heard the door being opened. "I forgot my jacke-" the sentence died off and Remus opened his eyes to find Sirius standing frozen in the doorway. "Re," he breathed out, walking over to Remus and kneeling down in front of him. "Remus, I..."

"When did you get it?" Remus asked in a flat voice.

Sirius looked momentarily confused, like he wasn't expecting this question, before he answered, "Two months ago... You- You were away on a mission and I missed you a lot... and I realized how important you were to me and that I always wanted to be with you..."

"But?" Remus prompted because he knew it was coming. The ring in his hand felt too heavy.

Sirius sighed, staring down at his hands. "But you were gone for so long and everyone said that there is a spy... And..." 

Remus cut him off, saying, "And you started hating me because you think it's me."

Sirius shook his head and placed his hands on Remus'. "I can never hate you, Re. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't, I swear." 

Remus pulled his hands away, blinking against the tears and kept his gaze fixed on the ring still resting in his hand. 'Wasn't this what he wanted to hear? That Sirius didn't hate him? Then why didn't he feel better? Why wouldn't the ache in his chest go away?' 

"Remus. I didn't mean it." Sirius' voice quivered and Remus looked up into Sirius' shining eyes. "I love you." 

Remus didn't remember the last time they had said "I love you" to each other. All they seemed to do lately was fight. He shut his eyes briefly as the first tears escaped. "You can't love someone you don't trust, Sirius." 

He moved to get up, but Sirius grabbed his wrists, teary eyes filled with desperation. "No. No, please don't say that..." He took in a shuddering breath as tears fell down his cheeks as well. His hands moved up to cup Remus' neck. "I'm... I'm sorry, Re. I'm so, so sorry for doubting you. I didn't..." He let out a silent sob. "I was just scared... I didn't know what to believe." 

"And... And what do you believe in now?" Remus whispered, heart squeezing at the tender way Sirius' fingers stroked his cheeks.

"I trust you, Rem. I love you. I love you so much."

Remus shut his eyes as Sirius leaned forward and kissed him; it was hesitant and they were both crying, but the heaviness in Remus' chest subsided a little.

Sirius leaned his forehead against Remus', wiping away his tears, and Remus thought of doing the same, when he realised that the ring was still in his hand.

He inhaled deeply, staring at the ring. 'What about this now?'

Sirius also glanced down, and reached for Remus' hand, brushing Remus' fingers with his. "Do you forgive me?" he asked Remus. 

"You know you don't even need to ask that question," Remus managed to say through the painful lump in his throat.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Sirius let out a watery chuckle that sounded more like a relieved sob. Their foreheads were still pressed together, and Remus could feel Sirius' uneven breath over his lips as he said, "Will... Will the answer be the same for my next question?" 

Remus' heart jumped in his throat and his nerves felt jittery with anticipation. He swallowed hard and replied, "I guess you'll have to ask to know."

He looked up to see Sirius' face break into a bright, though tearful, smile. He gently took the ring, and licked his lips nervously. "Re, I know I screwed up lately, and I'm an asshole... But I swear I'll try to do better. I'll be better. Because you make me wanna become a better person, so that I can be worthy of you..." 

Remus bit his lip to stop the sobs threatening to overcome him, blinking rapidly against the blurry vision.

"I know I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you, but if you let me, I'll spend every single day of my life trying to make you happy. Remus Lupin, will you marry me?" 

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't stop crying, so he nodded hurriedly.

Sirius breathed out a half-sob and slipped the ring on Remus' finger. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and pulled him in a loving kiss.

"I love you," he murmured as he pulled back, stroking Sirius' cheeks.

Sirius placed another kiss on his lips. "I love you, too." 

They knew the future held more challenges and hardships, but together they would make it. They would make it through this forsaken war, because they had each other and that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comments if you want, they make my day! ^_^


End file.
